50 Shades of Paramore
by RawrrrItsJordie
Summary: This is a fan fiction where Jeremy Davis the bassist of Paramore, and Taylor York the guitarist of Paramore, both like each other but don't know each other are gay yet. What will be revealed in this never ending story?


50 Shades of Paramore: Paraporn Jeremy Davis & Taylor York

_**Chapter 1 – First Time Feelings**_

Jeremy POV

Hmm... We were recording Monster today as a present for Jordan's birthday and then I felt it again, I looked at Hayley straight away and she knew it was going on. I couldn't tell anyone but her, she was the only one I could trust - except Jordan - but I didn't want to make him freaked out before his birthday. Obviously I trust Taylor but I couldn't exactly tell him how I felt about him now could I? I'm honestly stumped on what to do on this one, I keep dropping hints but he doesn't understand them. Man, his dumb mind is so cute – NO JEREMY! You need to think about this! Right, I think me and Hayley need to talk again.

Hayley POV

Poor Jeremy, man, I need to help him. I don't know what to do though! Should I talk to Taylor or Jeremy about it? I can't figure this out, maybe Jordan will know but I don't want to be a burden on him before his birthday and he's coming around soon so I don't want to awkward him out. Hmm, maybe I can talk to April about it? Yeah I remember how I met her, Warped Tour 2010. I'm pretty sure she was our biggest fan. I'll talk to her about it when she gets here, hope it's soon though Jerm looks tortured.

"Alright guys let's take five!" I couldn't bare seeing Jeremy so worked up.

Taylor POV

I've been noticing that Hayley and Jeremy have been sharing looks recently – sigh - Why couldn't he like me? I mean why are all the amazing guys either taken or straight? I can't talk to Hayley about it either. If I do, it might make things difficult, I mean, the way she acts around him suggest she likes him too. Well, on a lighter note, apparently this Jordan and April are coming around soon? I've never met them myself, well I met Jordan once but we never talked or anything. I better go get ready, I guess. I've been waiting for a miracle with Jeremy for so long it's putting me down... Maybe I _should _talk to Hayley.

_**Chapter 2 – Birthday Time**_

Jeremy POV

Alright, I've gotten my Gucci suit on with my slickest bow tie! I think it's time to go downstairs. I heard Jordan came in about 5 minutes ago. I hope he likes the gift we got him. I must remember to refrain from looking at Taylor through the performance, he might get suspicious. I don't want this to ruin the surprise. Okay, down we go!

Hayley POV

Well I've said happy birthday and given a little extra gift to Jordan! I bought this cute ass bowtie I saw in Armani the other day, shopping with Taylor. It was so cute! Jordan loves bowties so I hope he doesn't already have this one.

Where on earth is Jeremy? Taylor is keeping his distance but obviously it's because he's never met Jordan so I'm going to go take Taylor to socialise. He looks sociably awkward in the corner by himself... I'll go find Jerm.

There he is! In his bedroom still? Man, he looks stressed - should I talk to him? No i think it would make the whole Taylor/Jeremy thing a whole lot worse.

"Hey Jeremy! Time to go give Jordan his gift! You ready?" I squealed happily and down we went and got prepared.

Taylor POV

What's with Hayley making me socialize? Ugh, where is Jeremy? I need to talk to him really badly but I feel so nervous - should I get Hayley to tell him for me? What if he hates me?

I can hear them both coming downstairs now, time to perform. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something, what was that look he just gave me? He looked like he was pissed at something; it was so dreamy though...

Jordan POV

Aww, man! I wasn't expecting this! This was a totally awesome gift! Me being the first to hear the albums first song!? One thing caught my eye when it finished though, Jeremy looked at Taylor the way I looked at Darren the first time I realised I was in love... Could it be? I think I'll talk to Jerm when he finishes putting his guitar away. He helped me a long time ago so I might as well return the favour!

I caught him alone in the kitchen whilst I told Hayley to keep everyone busy - ESPECIALLY Taylor.

"I know what's going on Jeremy..." I said calmly

"What?! Hayley told you?!" Jeremy was puzzled and shocked, he fidgeted with his hands – lost in his thoughts.

"No I saw you looked at Taylor at the end of Decode the way I looked at Darren when I realised I loved him... You helped me a while back do you remember? When you helped me meet April? Look at us now we're practically inseparable! I need to return the favour!"

"No he doesn't swing that way. I don't think he does anyway but he looked at me earlier; it looked strange, like I really wanted to hear what he was thinking..."

"Dude, he's gay trust me. I have awesome gaydar haha! Do you want me to talk to him? I now know Hayley knows about this but I understand it will make everything awkward between y'all! I'll talk to him and hint at it or try find out what the look was about earlier for you"

"Thanks but I'm not getting my hopes up. You and I both know how hard it is for people like us to find a partner. But please try? I would really appreciate it even if it doesn't work out. Please try to make sure he'll still be my friend."

_**Chapter 3 – Miracle**_

Before Jeremy slept the night after, he lay, looking at the ceiling at a poster of his band Paramore which had him, Hayley and Taylor on. Focussing mainly on Taylor of course. He lay there thinking:

"What if he does like me? What if I ask him myself? Show courage you know?"

This made him think strongly that night. As he arose the next morning, he thought to himself, whilst eating his breakfast and drinking his Minute Maid Apple Juice,

"I will tell him today..."

Taylor then came down and Hayley and Jordan came shortly after. Hayley signalled Jordan to come with her to "help with the song writing".

Jeremy and Taylor sat there awkwardly in silence. Finally Taylor got the courage to talk.

"What's up? You got something on your mind i can tell.. Talk to me I'm here to help" with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I... I need to tell you something... Its something I don't want us to fall out over if you don't feel the same way..."

Taylors heart beated faster than a hummingbirds wings...

"Go ahead..."

"I really like you... I figured it out a while ago... Me Hayley and Jordan are the only ones who know..."

As silence fell throughout the bright kitchen, they both stared at each other, hearts racing, thinking of what the possibilities are...

"I have something to say too Jerm... I like you too..."

Jeremy, excited as ever, cracks a smile and Taylor joins and they hugged each other, caressing each other until Hayley and Jordan walk down back into the kitchen with big grins on their faces. They were listening all along! This truly was a miracle!

The band and Jordan as happy as ever, all referred back to their EP they first released and remember one song in particular, "Miracle".

When they all gathered in the garage 2 hours later, Jeremy already waiting on the bass, Taylor waiting on the drums, Hayley with the microphone and Jordan on the side with the camera, they performed a song with so much emotion! This, was "Miracle".

_**Chapter 4 – Warped**_

Today was the day! The day Hayley and Jordan looked forward to the most! The day they left to visit the Warped Tour once again! A 2 hour car journey away.

Taylor and Jeremy walked up to the black tour bus in the car park, holding hands and smiling like never before. They all knew that this was going to be a serious relationship! Jeremy and Taylor along with the others walked into the tour bus and away they went, blasting their own song, 'Fast In My Car' as they go.

An hour and a half later, exhausted from band practice, Jeremy fell asleep, with his head laying on Taylors chest with Taylor also asleep. Jordan thought he'd take a picture of it just for those two. Forgetting the flash was on, Jeremy woke up and started smiling like a dork sticking his fingers up signalling to leave them alone.

Hayley and Jordan walked off laughing quietly, fangirling and fanboying about Jeremy Davis and Taylor York's ship name, Jaylor Dork! They were so happy this happened and it was going so well.

As they arrived at Warped, Jordan's cousin, Josh Franceschi from You Me at Six, a band close to Paramore, was waiting at the main gates for them to show them their stage times. Jeremy and Taylor, still linked, walked up towards Josh to get the stage timing. Him seeing how close they were, was tempted to ask what was going on. Taylor blurted out;

"We got together yesterday thought you should know man.. Hope you can be happy for us..."

Josh, shocked as ever just agreed and smiled and let them pass through.

Hayley and Jordan then followed and got onto stage, waiting for the curtains to be drawn.

When they were, they started playing Let The Flames Begin which had been their biggest hit in 07. They continued to play their own original songs until their time was done.

Finishing off, they walked up to the tour bus, not knowing Jeremy and Taylor were already on and walked past the windows to see them kissing! Hayley and Jord walked on quietly and went into the bedroom, leaving them some space.

I'm guessing you can figure out what happened next.


End file.
